


Supercut

by iBloo



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, Pickup Lines, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBloo/pseuds/iBloo
Summary: Boruto and Sarada are childhood friends and grew up together. A lot of people have witnessed their growth, but one object, in particular, has seen these two grow together like no one ever has - Sarada's bed.
Relationships: Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Boruto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 107





	Supercut

**Three-years-old**

"The room looks lovely, Sakura-san," Hinata rested her hand on the bedpost and smiled. "This bed frame also looks like it would last a lifetime."

Sakura leaned on the doorframe, her gaze lingering on her daughter and her friend's son playing with plastic dinosaurs on the rug in the middle of the room before walking in to face Hinata. Sakura let out a dramatic sigh, shoulders dropping. "For the price, I sure hope so."

Boruto was reaching for a toy and toppled over, making a soft thud on the floor. He blinked a few moments, big blue eyes watering.

"Oh, no. You're okay, you're okay!" Hinata rushed over and picked him up before he could even shed a tear. She then put him down on the bed and gathered some of the toys on the floor and placed it before Boruto to soothe him.

Sarada noticed her playmate was gone and began to get up to be with him again. She struggled for a moment to get on the bed. Sakura helped her daughter and settled her on the bed, before gathering the other toys and putting them away.

"She's growing up so fast," Sakura sighed. "Finally old enough to have her own room, and have her own big girl bed."

Hinata hummed and started walking out of the room, content that the toddlers were getting along. "Maybe I should get Boruto's room set up, too."

"Before you pop that one out, for sure!" Sakura nudged her head over to Hinata's swelling belly.

She blushed and stroked her tummy, a fond smile on her lips. "I suppose."

.

.

.

**Five-years-old**

"I'm so sorry, Sakura-san!" Her brow creased together as she struggled to keep the wailing baby in her arms upright. "But I have to bring Himawari to the hospital… she isn't feeling well."

"Don't worry about it!" Sakura took the overnight bag from her shoulder and then turned her gaze to the little boy clutching at Hinata's skirt. She felt a small tug on her own, and looked back, seeing her daughter looking up at her with wide eyes. "Sarada and I will take good care of Boruto, won't we darling?"

Sarada leaned into her mother's touch, looking down at her pink bunny slippers before nodding. "Will he sleep in my room again?"

"Would you want Boruto to sleep in your room?" Sakura asked.

"But I want to be with you, Mom!" Boruto cried. "Take me with you."

Hinata's jaw tensed, unsure of what to tell her son. "I'll only be gone for the night, Boruto. I'll be back tomorrow for you."

"But you said that last time!" He cried, tears staining his cheeks. "Where's dad? Why can't he stay with me?"

Himawari cried again, face red from the fever. Hinata patted her back, trying to soothe her.

"Come on, Boruto!" Sakura grinned. "We'll have fun while waiting."

The blond boy held on tight to his mother, tears streaming down his cheeks and lower lip quivering. He only stopped when a warm hand wiped the salty tears from his cheeks.

"Let's go to bed, Boruto. Ada-chan and Katu-chan are waiting."

Although the little boy hesitated, he slowly let go of his mother's skirt and walked forward, head hung low and glaring at the ground. His sulky behavior didn't deter the little girl, only making her even more determined. She held on to his hand and pulled him towards the stairs, chatting about her plushies.

"Ada-chan likes hugging you but Katu-chan likes being hugged, so you make sure you be nice and give them what they want," she huffed.

Boruto mumbled something incohesive but followed her up the stairs, giving his mother one last look before disappearing.

"Ada-chan and Katu-chan?" Hinata asked. "New toys?"

"Ah," Sakura waved her hand. "We reintroduced Sarada to Aoda and Katsuyu-sama. She got so attached and cried when they had to go that Sasuke-kun and I had to do something to placate her, you know?"

"Oh," Hinata giggled, but their conversation was disrupted when Himawari cried again and Hinata insisted she leave.

"I could heal her for you…" Sakura offered. "It's really no big deal."

But the other mother shied away, assuring her that they would be fine and she didn't want to risk Sarada catching anything too. Sakura sighed but let them go, recommending another doctor that she knew well who was on duty.

Sakura peeked into Sarada's room, smiling at the sight before her. Boruto was sitting on the bed, covered in blankets and pillows—definitely Sarada's doing—but what made her grin was seeing her daughter wrap her snake plushie around Boruto, wounding his body around the boy's torso. The poor blond looked mortified but allowed her as he clung on to the slug plushie of Katsuyu.

"See, all better!" Sarada grinned, proud of her work. "And don't cry! Why are you crying?"

"Th-the snake is scaryyyy!" Boruto whined.

"Ada-chan is not scary!" Sarada exclaimed, putting a pillow away so she could come closer to Boruto and held onto his chubby cheeks. "Ada-chan is cool and gentle and he brings me nice flowers!"

"But snakes are scary!"

"Not Ada-chan!" Sarada huffed and pulled the snake plushie away from Boruto, wrapping it around her body instead. "Next time papa comes, I'll ask him to bring Ada-chan and you'll see!"

"But…" Tears were threatening to spill down Boruto's cheeks again, mortified with the idea of seeing a snake the size of the plushie around Sarada's body. Sakura giggled, thinking Boruto would probably cry even more if he saw Aoda in full size.

"It's okay, Boruto." Sarada laid down and pulled him with her, resting their heads on the same pillow. "I'll be there."

The boy took in a shaky breath and nodded, settling down into the covers and clutching the slug plushie. Sakura stepped inside and looked at the two, wishing them a good night before turning off the lights.

.

.

.

**Seven-years-old**

"G-give it to me, Boruto!" Sarada struggled against his hold and gritted her teeth. "You already had three!"

"But auntie Sakura put the cookie on _my_ side of the plate! This one is _mine_!"

A slew of hands grabbed onto shirts, hair, and arms. The two kids struggling against each other for the last cookie on the plate, the one that Boruto had pushed to his side of the bed.

The comforter fell to the floor, as well as the pillows and a few stuffed toys. Sakura opened their door and huffed, pulling them apart with ease.

"Sarada, Boruto!" She chided. "What are you doing?"

"M-Mamaaaaa!" Sarada cried. "Boruto won't share!"

"It—it's mine!" Boruto defended, looking at his aunt with big, blue eyes. "You put it on my side of the plate."

Sakura pouted at the two and sighed. She had more work to do, and she really didn't want to deal with settling a kids' argument about a cookie. She put the two down on the bed and patted their heads. "It isn't good to fight, you know? Why don't you share?"

"But Mama!" Sarada was about to start, but Sakura hushed her.

"Darling, what did I say?"

Her daughter's lower lip trembled. "Th—that we sh—share."

"Exactly." Sakura settled them back on the bed and turned the laptop back on, choosing a kids' show. "I'll get more cookies for the _both_ of you, okay?" She picked up the cookie and broke it in half, right down the middle, and handed each side to Boruto and Sarada.

The two of them accepted their share, muttering 'thank yous'.

When Sakura returned, they were both under the blanket, lying on their tummies and cheeks squished next to the other to watch the screen properly.

She brought a tray of cookies and a mug of milk for each of them, smiling to herself when she heard Boruto giving more cookies to Sarada. "Here… because I had three earlier and you only had one."

A quick look over her shoulder and she laughed seeing the flush on her daughter's cheek as Sarada muttered, "Thank you."

.

.

.

**Ten-years-old**

Blue eyes stared at the ceiling, arms spread out to a T and his legs propped up on the side of the bed. He squinted and whined, "This is so boriiiiing."

Opposite to him, Sarada was lying on her tummy, hand poised to write on the sheet of paper in front of her. "Stop whining, Boruto. The longer you do that, the longer it'll take for you to finish." Her lips pressed to a fine line as she slowly brought her gaze back to her paper to read the question.

"We're learning to be ninjas!" he reasoned, rolling on to his side, lips pouting. He reached for the kunai on the floor and twirled it lazily around his fingers. "We're supposed to be learning how to fight and hit targets with ninja tools, not to calculate where the shuriken will land if we threw it at a forty-degree angle."

"If you can calculate it, then you'll be able to hit your target," Sarada mumbled. She barely gazed his way as she continued on with her solution, only putting the pen down when she reached her answer. "I'm going to get a snack." She pushed herself off the floor and stood up, giving him a pointed stare before leaving. "Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

Boruto pouted at her and stuck his tongue out. He rolled on to his tummy, the knife still in his hand. The knife twirled around lazily at first until he flicked his wrist to throw the knife, attempting to catch the ring before it flew out of reach but he was too slow—it landed with a thud on Sarada's headboard.

"Oh crap," Boruto muttered and rolled off the floor, leaning in close to inspect the damage. It was a small dent, but still noticeable. Instead of pulling it out of the headboard, for some reason, Boruto felt compelled to drag it down and drew a line. His head tipped to the side, taking the knife out and slowly carving out a pattern that he had been familiar with for as long as he could remember.

The sound of metal scratching on wood echoed in the room, and when soft footsteps padded in and onyx eyes saw what her friend was doing to her bed, she screeched.

"Boruto!" Her voice was so loud that the glasses of milk on the tray shook. "What are you doing to my bed?!"

"Huh?" He turned around and froze. Sarada was glaring at him, gaze looking a lot sharper than any kunai he had ever seen. "I—uhh…" Boruto hid the knife behind his back. "I didn't do anything."

Sarada put the tray down on the desk and walked around him, pointing at the writing on her bed frame with an accusing finger. "Oh really? And I suppose you didn't write _'BORU'_ on my bed?!"

"Yeah, totally wasn't me." He lied. "What would make you think I did it?"

She let out a shout of frustration and Boruto took a step back.

He was dead and he knew it.

.

.

.

**Thirteen-years-old**

Sarada laid down on her bed, curled up and gasping for air. She had been home since early afternoon and refused to get out of bed. She was home alone, like how she often was on most days. Usually, this wouldn't bother her, as she knew well that her mother was busy attending to numerous patients.

However this time around, the loneliness crept up to her, subtle at first, chilling her toes until it reached her tummy, knotting it and making her feel nauseous, inching up higher until her chest tightened along with her throat, all the way up until tears spilled from her eyes.

Even with her eyes closed—and no matter how tight she shut them—she could still see his face. The agony and fear before being engulfed in flames. His screams echoed in her head, making Sarada gasp and claw at her chest.

She should have been prepared for this—had taken steps to be physically, mentally, and emotionally ready—but she was wrong.

_Her sensei had comforted her, telling her calmly, "Your first kill is always hard… you'll get through it, Sarada. But if you need me, I'm here."_

Konohamaru even walked her home, letting Mitsuki and Boruto go ahead as soon as they reached the gates.

" _I'm fine, Konohamaru-sensei, I'm just tired."_

It was a lie, they both knew it. But Konohamaru was confident she would be okay, giving her shoulder a light squeeze before walking back to his own house.

Sarada desperately tried to calm herself, gulping in air and trying to steady her heart. It wasn't working. Her ribs hurt and her throat burned, lips chapped and lashes wet. It was a wonder how she still had tears to cry, how she was still alive. She closed her eyes.

" _Sarada. Sarada? Sarada!"_

That voice was familiar.

" _Sarada! Are you okay? Open up!"_

She knew that voice… it sounded like…

" _Open your eyes!"_

Her dark eyes flew open, gasping at the figure knocking on the other side of her balcony. Sucking in a shaky breath, she whispered his name, "Boruto."

His face was pressed up to the glass door, peering in. Sarada took another deep breath and reached for her glasses, slowly coming out from under her blanket for the first time that day. Now that her glasses were on, she could see him clearly-see all the worry that reflected along with the moonlight in his blue, blue eyes. It didn't take long for her vision to blur again as her eyes moistened.

Sarada opened the door and stepped outside, the cool wind a reprieve but also reminding her of her loneliness… well, not anymore.

"Sarada… I knew you weren't okay," Boruto muttered.

"I-I'm fine," she hiccuped, wiping her tears, glasses going askew.

"Stop lying to me," Boruto deadpanned and pulled out his handkerchief, tossing it at her until it covered her face.

Usually, such behavior from Boruto would annoy her, but having the soft fabric cover her face-the smell of fabric conditioner and his scent wash over her-it let Sarada breathe easier. "Th-thank you." She pulled the handkerchief into her hold and held it to her cheek, gently wiping her tears away.

His eyes went wide, unaccustomed to her thanking him when he practically sassed her. "Y-yeah. No problem… It's late, ya know?"

"Really?" Sarada asked quietly. "I haven't been looking at the time…" Only because it hurt her to know how many hours had gone that she took a life.

"Yeah… you should be getting some sleep, ya know?"

"I don't think I'll be getting any sleep tonight." Finally, she had said something truthful.

"I can stay with you… if you want," Boruto mumbled, looking at his feet. "It was a long mission, and you need to rest."

Heat flooded her cheeks. This was the part she would push him away, tell him he was annoying and march back into her room and lock her door. But for tonight, having some company sounded like a good idea. Her gaze shied from his face, and she rubbed her arm. "I would like that," she whispered.

The tips of Boruto's ears turned pink and he kept his gaze away from hers but he nodded. Following her into her room, he removed his shoes at the balcony door. His footsteps were light, but having him a few steps behind her eased her mind, and made her heart feel a little lighter with each step that brought them closer to her bed.

Sarada crawled into bed, bringing her blanket with her. She settled in the middle like she always did and faced him. Boruto sat down by her bed and rested his arms on the cushion, and then his chin on his hands. "Go ahead, close your eyes. I'll be right here."

"You'll stay on the floor?"

He nodded. "Don't worry about me, get some rest."

She shook her head. Boruto had come all the way to check up on her. There was no way she was letting him sleep on the floor when he could have been sleeping in his own bed after a long mission. Sarada scootched to the edge, making some room for him. He patted the space beside her. "Come here. There's plenty of room." Sarada's throat hurt, voice nothing but a whisper. It was exhausting to cry, and she wanted to sleep.

"Th-that's not necessary." Boruto turned to the side, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks. "I've slept on forest floors, ya know? I'll be fine. Stop worrying about me."

He was so cute, looking all flustered like this. Sarada removed her glasses and placed it to the bedside table. "But you worry about me. I think it's only fair I do, too."

A pout formed on his lips. He peeked at her and grumbled when she patted the space beside her yet again. "You're so stubborn, Sarada."

"So are you." For the first time that day, she found herself smiling.

Boruto took his jacket off and hung it on her headboard before climbing into bed with her. There was still some space between them, but they shared the same pillow. His eyes widened and a cheeky smirk came up to his face when he saw what she was hugging. "You still sleep with Katu-chan and Ada-chan?"

"Shut up." Sarada stuck her tongue out at him. Perhaps it was childish of her, but these two had brought her comfort throughout the years, and she saw no point in throwing them away. Her hand absentmindedly stroked their furry exterior and she felt her eyelids droop.

"Don't fight sleep, Sarada," he whispered. "Sleep."

Come to think of it… Boruto had been bringing her comfort throughout the years, too.

"Good night, Boruto."

.

.

.

**Fifteen-years-old**

The bottle glistened in Boruto's hand, the honey-colored liquid sloshing around and the gold label on the front looking deceptively good. "Boruto, what is that?"

"What does it look like? Alcohol, of course!" He grinned and hopped off of her balcony railings. He had a Tupperware tucked in under his arm, along with a bag of chips.

"I know what it is." Sarada closed her eyes and massaged her temples. She could feel a migraine coming along. "I meant, _why_ did you bring it _here_? To _my_ room of all places!"

"Because we need to celebrate!" He cheered and held up the bottle. "Come on, Sarada." He put the bottle and Tupperware down on her bed, the bag of chips cracking as he dropped it on the carpet. Boruto wrapped his hands on her bare upper arms, blue eyes looking clear as a summer day and his pupils blown wide as he gazed into her obsidian orbs. "Today, we got promoted to _chunin_ , the _three_ of us." His smile grew wider. "Don't tell me you aren't happy about that."

Boruto's close proximity and touch really shouldn't have made her stomach tangle into hopeless knots, or make the heat gather in her cheeks, but it _did_. All Sarada could do was turn her face away and speak through pouty lips. "Of course I'm happy."

He let go of one of her arms and flicked her nose with his free hand. "With that pout? You could have fooled me."

His teasing… for some reason it made her heart race a lot more recently.

"Quit it!" She looked away, but Boruto leaned in closer, still with that wide grin on his face.

"Never."

Her eyes widened, and she turned to face him, onyx eyes widening to see just how close he was. She could feel his hot breath fan her lips. Blue eyes widened, too. Seemingly only now realizing their proximity. He sucked in a breath, pupils dilating. "Sarada…" he whispered.

Hearing him utter her name sent her heart racing all over again, her face turning a dangerous shade of red. Boruto was still holding on to her upper arm, his other hand sliding down from her nose to her chin.

_What was he—is he going to—_

"Sorry, I'm late!" Mitsuki stepped into her room.

The two teenagers pulled away, a strangled scream caught in their throats.

Sarada turned around, back facing the two boys as she covered her face with her hands, shoulders shaking from the shock and still reeling from what _almost_ happened.

"M-MITSUKI STOP SCARING ME LIKE THAT!" Boruto yelled, hand on his chest, and panting. "Shit."

Mitsuki smiled and closed his eyes and asked knowingly, "Was I interrupting anything?"

Sarada turned around, glaring daggers at her other teammate. Boruto did the same. "NO, YOU WEREN'T!" The two shouted in perfect sync.

It made Mitsuki chuckle, bringing his sleeve-covered hand to his mouth. "You two'd still make a good couple."

They stomped their feet down on the ground, hands balled into fists as they denied it once again. "WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!"

Ah, yes. They may have been promoted to chunin, but some things never changed.

It wasn't long until the bottle of tequila was picked up from the bed, Boruto hollering that Auntie Sakura had a night shift, and they had the whole house to themselves. Mitsuki happily watched as Sarda chided him for being too loud and doing something illegal.

Yes, some things never changed.

.

.

.

**Seventeen-years-old**

The bed creaked, blankets rustled, and the sound of breathy moans mingled together. It had been way too long, everyone except them knew, and for years, even after denying their feelings, the connection they shared was too strong to withhold from.

Lips brushed against each other and their tongues met, shyly at first, before reaching in deeper, wanting to explore the other more.

Her hands tangled into his golden hair, and his hands roamed around her waist, stroking up and down her sides.

"Boruto," his name fell from her lips, as he planted soft kisses on her neck.

"Mm?" Boruto asked as he sucked on the skin of her neck.

Sarada moaned a little louder before pulling away. "D-don't leave a mark…"

"Why not?" He smirked and planted a chaste kiss on her lips before pulling away just enough to look into her eyes. God, she was beautiful. Rosy cheeks and long lashes, how could he have overlooked them all these years? He tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear and smiled as he cupped her face. "Don't you want me to leave a mark on you?"

"Not that kind," she huffed. It didn't take long for her charade to end, replacing that pout with a smile. Sarada held his hand and leaned into it. "You have already left a mark on me." She lifted his hand and placed it on his chest, giggling when his cheeks reddened. "Right here."

His lips curled, leaning closer so his nose could rub on hers. "I can say the same for you, ya know?"

Sarada laughed lightly. "My bed can say so, too."

"What?" Boruto laughed.

She lifted her gaze to the edge of her headboard. "You've left your mark on it seven years ago, but I think it's safe to say you've left your mark on my heart long before that."

Boruto smirked. "Since the day we were born." He kissed her forehead and reached for his jacket, hanging on the side of her bed. Carefully, he pulled out his kunai and then crawled over to the headboard.

"What are you doing?!"

"You'll see." Boruto began scratching on her headboard, making Sarada sit up, hands on his shoulders, ready to pull him away.

"Are you vandalizing on my bed, _again_?" Trust Boruto to ruin the sexy mood.

He didn't even budge, muscles contracting as he resisted her… Since when did he get so strong? Giving up, she groaned and leaned on his back, peeking over his shoulder to see what he was carving. "Don't tell me you're drawing a burger or a bolt."

"Those are good ideas." Boruto nodded, turned to face her and kissed her nose. "But I think this is better."

Boruto sat back, allowing her to see his work. Her lips parted, and her hand rested on her chest. "Oh…" Sarada felt her eyes moisten.

Boruto wrapped his arms around her middle and kissed her shoulder. "Now we've _both_ left our mark."

Sarada giggled at his sentimental remark. "You're such a sap!" With a wide grin, she attacked his lips with a kiss, pushing him back on the bed. Sarada crawled on top of him and rested her body on his, lazily nipping on his lower lip. Boruto's hands wrapped around her, engulfing her in a warm embrace.

Had he known carving her name next to his would cause such a reaction from her, he would have done it a long time ago… Well, it wasn't their whole names but it would do. He peeked an eye open and eyed his carving on her headboard and smiled as she continued to kiss him. It had a rather nice ring to it, too.

_BORUSARA_

He liked what he had carved, and reminded himself to do the same on his bed, too.

.

.

.

**Twenty-years old**

Sarada laid down on her stomach, tucking her arms under her pillow and facing her boyfriend, a satisfied smile on her face. He mirrored her position and scotched a little closer, not wanting to be too far away. It might have been clingy of him, but he had never been more sure that he never wanted to part from her again.

"I missed that…" She whispered.

"What? Sex? Not me?" He grinned cheekily at her.

Sarada giggled and moved a little closer, letting her eyelids feel heavy. It had been so long since she had been with him this way, and for a time, she had thought she may never get the chance again. "Definitely not you," she teased.

Boruto faked a pout and stuck his tongue, making Sarada laugh. Some things never changed. He had been gone for nearly three years for his mission, and now he was back with her, laying on her bed and gazing into her eyes. The space on her bed felt much smaller, their bodies closer than they used to be. Perhaps it was just them growing physically, but Sarada knew they had also grown emotionally and mentally. Gone was the little boy she would wrestle with for the last cookie on the tray, and the boy who liked to get her into trouble with her mother by vandalizing her furniture. But then again, Boruto was still the same person. Still the same boy who cried on her bed on days wherein he missed his father and clutched on to her plushies, and cowered and pressed his back on the headboard when he met the _real_ Ada-chan.

A warm smile spread on her face and she traced the whiskers on his cheek. "But also still you."

"What?" he whispered, not making sense of what she said. Boruto placed his hand over hers and pressed it against his cheek. "Sarada…"

It was her turn to ask. "Yes?" Her dark eyes roamed all over his face, memorizing every dip and curve before ultimately settling on his bright blue eyes. She had always loved his eyes. They always gave away what he was feeling, and looking into them always made her feel like she was diving headfirst into the ocean. Thrilling, yet calming.

Boruto's eyes brimmed with love and adoration. "Marry me."

A gasp escaped her lips, eyes going wide. "Oh, Boruto…" There was no point in hiding her surprise, or the blush staining her cheeks. "D-don't go saying things like that!" Sarada buried her face on the pillow, the tips of her ears burning.

"But I do mean it!" He laughed lightly. She was too cute when she was like this. Boruto pulled her closer to him with ease, even if Sarada tried to resist. That blush still on her face, and a small pout on her lips. Boruto wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer to his chest. "I mean it," he repeated softly, sincerely. "I never want to be apart from you again."

Hearing him speak like that made her look at him, lashes already moist. Her lips moved, but no sound came out. "I—I don't… know what to say," she laughed, a happy tear rolling down her cheek.

Boruto wiped it with his thumb and cupped her face, making her look into his eyes. "Say, I do."

Sarada grinned at him, flinging her arms around his neck and pulling him into a passionate kiss. Boruto was surprised but happily kissed her back.

She didn't have to say it out loud, he already knew her answer, like he always did.

.

.

.

**Twenty-five years old**

Sarada held onto the bed frame and carefully placed it down on the floor. She wiped her brow and sighed, relieved to have all the pieces in the room now.

"My wife's so strong," Boruto teased and grinned, adjusting his hold on the toddler in his arms. "Puts me to shame."

"Oh, stop." Sarada rolled her eyes and giggled. The little boy in Boruto's arms grabbed his hands towards her, blue eyes shining. "Ita-kun likes me more." Sarada teased and picked their son up from her husband's arms and nuzzled him. The toddler laughed and took her hair in his chubby hands.

"Yeah, yeah," Boruto pouted, but couldn't help the grin on his face. "Since you already brought the bed up, I'll assemble and put it together."

She nodded and sat on the sky-blue rug in the middle of the room, just a few feet away from her husband. Over the course of her life, things had always been changing for Sarada. Some at a faster pace and some seemed to have taken a lifetime to achieve. But right now, sitting here in the middle of their son's own room—finally out of that nursery—and setting up her old bed, the same one she had been using for years, for him to use, made her heart swell with emotions.

Her arms wound a little tighter around her son, squishing him against her chest, cheek pressing against the top of his head as she watched Boruto assemble the bed. Looking back at her life so far, Boruto had been a constant. He was always by her side supporting her, and her with him when he needed someone to hold his hand.

A soft sigh escaped her lips, dark eyes gazing down at the toddler in her arms. His dark hair swept over his blue eyes, looking at her with a wide grin on his face. "Is that my bed, Mama?"

"Yes, Ita-kun. You get a big-boy bed now."

"Well, it used to be _your_ big girl bed," Boruto stood up and dusted his hands out. The bed frame now complete, and he went over to the wall to get the brand new cushion to put on it. "And at some point, it became _our_ bed." He winked at his wife, making her blush.

Her gaze then drifted to the carved _'BORUSARA'_ on the headboard, and her thoughts drifted, memories of all the other moments they shared on this bed flooding her mind. A soft smile curved her lips as she got up on her feet, still cradling their son in her arms. She hummed and walked up to Boruto, pressing a kiss on his cheeks. "And now, it's Ita-kun's."

The little boy cheered, happy to have something of his own. Boruto laughed and tickled him. Their son squirmed in Sarada's arms, wanting to get on the floor. She did as he asked. it did not take long, soon until Ita-kun started running around the room, Boruto right behind him. Her silly husband held his hands out like claws, growling and chasing him around the room. Sarada laughed, heart feeling full. Her gaze followed them until they ran out of the room and Sarada was left. Her family's shouts of glee and excitement still echoing through their home. Before Sarada followed them, she stroked the headboard of her old bed, reminiscing about all the good and bad times it had witnessed. Back when she was alone, when she had Boruto, and now it would hold their son—the next generation. She sighed and smiled brightly before walking out of the room, content and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for BoruSaraWeek2020, D5: Bed, Teasing, Pick-up lines. 
> 
> Art by: Van3Vane5 on twitter! 
> 
> Beta read by: Tuvstarr's Lost Heart. Thank you so much, darling!! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! This was a rather long one-shot for me, but I'm so glad I have it done! If you follow me on Tumblr or Ao3, I will be uploading this with art that a good friend of mine made. Please make sure to check it out. :)
> 
> Which was your favorite year for these two? :) Tell me by leaving a review!
> 
> Have a great week ahead and stay healthy, fam.


End file.
